


Просящему металлокинетику дай...

by Mate_Mate



Series: Шахматы и другие игры [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mate_Mate/pseuds/Mate_Mate
Summary: История третья, в которой Эрик пробует себя в роли психоаналитика, а Чарльз изображает манекен. Таймлайн: «Апокалипсис».
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Шахматы и другие игры [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941574
Kudos: 2





	Просящему металлокинетику дай...

**Author's Note:**

> Все принадлежит Marvel Entertainment. Моя — только больная фантазия.
> 
> Серия «Шахматы и другие игры»:  
> Первая часть «Возлюби телепата своего…»  
> Вторая часть «Помни день вторничный…»  
> Третья часть «Просящему металлокинетику дай…»  
> Четвертая часть «Лучше, чем жизнь первая и последняя…»  
> Пятая часть «Не шлемом единым…»
> 
> Названия 1–3 и 5 частей — переделанные цитаты из Библии. Это ничего не значит, я просто немного не подумала, называя первую часть, а потом пришлось соответствовать. Название 4 части — переделанная цитата из Корана. Да, на использование цитат из разных книг есть неочевидная причина :)

События последних недель развиваются так стремительно, что Эрик за ними не поспевает. Он еще слишком хорошо помнит размеренную и привычную рутину жизни в родной Польше. Кажется, что утром он просто проснется в собственной постели, в уютном небольшом доме, согреваемый приятным нежным теплом жены, а за завтраком сможет обнять улыбающуюся дочурку. Но нет.

Теперь он просыпается по утрам каждый раз в совершенно разных местах и с новыми целями в гудящей голове. В его мыслях сейчас даже Чарльз бы не разобрался. Хоть и пытался — удивительно настойчивое создание.

Гибель любимой семьи, массовое убийство людей, странный мутант, возомнивший себя всеобщим спасителем, страх, боль, осознание собственного могущества, смерти. Много смертей. Эрик все пытается взять тайм-аут, прокрутить в голове происходящее, понять свои желания, но раз за разом терпит неудачу. Впрочем, он никогда не был силен в понимании себя и других. Понимание относится к сфере деятельности Чарльза, но даже у того с этим нередко возникают проблемы. Куда уж тут соваться Эрику?

Он чувствует себя по меньшей мере семидесятилетним стариком. После всего случившегося хочется только одного — забраться в очередную берлогу и монотонно зализывать новые раны. Минимум лет десять. Но прямо сейчас подобные мечты далеки от реальности так же, как Австралия от Северного полюса. Приходится привычно сжать зубы и на какое-то время снова стать тем, кем его хотят видеть окружающие. Это бесит. Эрик всегда ненавидел необходимость оправдывать чужие ожидания, подобные вещи никогда не удавались ему в полной мере, да только раз за разом жизнь ставила ультиматумы: Шоу, Чарльз, его бойцы-мутанты, Чарльз, Магда, Чарльз, Эн Сабах Нур, Мистик, Чарльз.

Идущий по улице и погруженный в свои мысли Эрик резко останавливается. А не многовато ли Чарльза? Возможно, пора уже просто взять и выкинуть его из ежедневных мыслей и своей жизни? Конечно, пора. Лет двадцать, как пора. Но Эрик не умеет выкидывать из сердца Чарльза точно так же, как не умеет понимать себя и других. Видит Господь, он много раз пытался. Впрочем, этот как раз уж точно не видит. Эрик не верит в какого-то определенного бога — особенно сложно верить после встречи с настоящим божеством, и он сейчас не про Эн Сабах Нура думает, — но слова-паразиты убрать из лексикона трудно. Особенно когда мысленно болтаешь с самим собой о всяких глупостях.

Вообще-то, он сейчас готов размышлять о чем угодно: хоть о боге, хоть о дьяволе, хоть о священной корове — лишь бы не о конечной цели своего сегодняшнего похода. Потому что эти мысли неотрывно связаны с тем, кто и так безраздельно царствует в его голове, хоть со своей чудо-машиной, хоть без нее. Но подумать стоит, хотя бы ради того, чтобы свериться с адресом, написанным неровным почерком на салфетке придорожного кафе. Разбирать каракули Мистик — та еще задача, но Эрик ее почерк знает хорошо, поэтому не жалуется. И без того причин для страданий хватает.

До небольшого престижного отеля в центре Нью-Йорка он добирается к одиннадцати часам вечера. И только занеся ногу на первую ступеньку крыльца вдруг понимает, что мог бы не тащиться несколько часов через весь город, а взять такси. Вряд ли сейчас, после всей этой неразберихи с концом света, кто-нибудь узнал бы его в лицо. В крайнем случае всегда можно было угнать машину.

Постояв еще несколько минут и придя к выводу, что рефлексия в этой конкретной ситуации ничего не даст, Эрик толкает тяжелую дубовую дверь и входит внутрь. За регистрационной стойкой оживляется юная девушка, но он отрицательно качает головой, и приветствие застревает на ее ярко накрашенные губах.

— Десятый номер. Меня ждут, — он произносит это так, будто как минимум принес постояльцу наркотики или оружие в чемодане, но, похоже, здесь не привыкли задавать вопросов. Все лучшее для VIP-клиентов.

— Конечно, сэр. Левый лифт в конце вестибюля. Шестой этаж.

Эрик кивает и проходит в указанном направлении, пока она не опомнилась и не начала проверять записи в журнале. На самом деле никто его в десятом номере не ждет, но девушке об этом знать необязательно. Если все обернется не лучшим образом, она еще успеет насмотреться на то, как его вышвыривают и спускают с парадной лестницы. Поморщившись, Эрик нажимает кнопку лифта. В миллионный раз за день он задается вопросом, зачем ему все это нужно? Был бы чуть-чуть умнее, уже ехал бы искать себе очередное логово, а не шлялся по набитому людьми и мутантами Нью-Йорку. По Пентагону соскучился? Давно там не был?

Пока лифт отсчитывает этажи, Эрик пытается убедить себя в том, что делает это ради Мистик. Она беспокоится. Да все беспокоятся. И Эрику стоило бы побеспокоиться, ведь он не настолько бесчувственный чурбан, каким хочет казаться. Эрик придумал сотню отличных ответов, наглядно демонстрирующих, что такого чурбана еще поискать надо, но в ее глазах было столько беспокойства и надежды, что он только кивнул и попросил написать адрес. Даже не удивился тому, что Мистик решила обратиться за помощью именно к нему. Как будто Эрик был единственным, кто может избавить человека от подавленного состояния. О да, в этом он настоящий профи.

На искомом этаже обнаруживается всего две двери, раскиданные по разным сторонам короткого коридора. Эрик несколько секунд смотрит на дверь десятого номера, в последний раз напоминая себе, что если бы у друзей Чарльза был на примете кто угодно, кроме него, они бы уже позвали и попросили этого благодетеля о помощи. Видимо, все остальные кандидаты в психоаналитики для телепатов закончились. Вздохнув, он лениво шевелит пальцем, не вытаскивая руку из кармана, и замок на двери бесшумно открывается. Пожалуй, он мог бы стать отличным вором, если бы его до сих пор волновали деньги и красивая жизнь. Вот только это все в прошлом, сейчас его приоритеты слегка изменились. Да и потом, на необходимое средства находятся всегда, а уж адреналина без всяких банков в жизни хватает. Поменьше бы.

Эрик входит в номер и закрывает за собой дверь, также бесшумно восстанавливая замок. В первой комнате свет не горит, но он видит в дверном проеме отблески тускло мерцающего ночника. Спальня? Гостиная? Он понятия не имеет, сколько в этом номере комнат и не очень хочет их изучать. Сейчас его больше интересует вопрос, обнаружил ли Чарльз присутствие постороннего или нет? Тот обычно бдит даже во сне, застать его врасплох практически нереально, но попытаться стоит — это может оказаться забавно.

Осторожно поставив чемодан с вещами и прихваченным по привычке шлемом возле ближайшей стены, Эрик снимает обувь и исключительно из вредности начинает красться в полумраке номера. В гостиной он никого не обнаруживает, впрочем, как и в едва освещенной спальне, потому нерешительно замирает, глядя на аккуратно застеленную кровать. Ну и с чего он вообще решил, что Чарльз вечером непременно будет здесь? Может, тот сейчас сидит в ресторане на первом этаже и напивается в компании других постояльцев? Или вовсе цепляет кого-то симпатичного в баре за углом? Кто знает, как там у экстравертов подавленность проявляется. Тут он замечает еще одну дверь, ведущую, по всей видимости, в ванную комнату, и направляется к последнему оставшемуся непроверенным помещению.

Стучать нет никакого смысла, поэтому Эрик распахивает дверь, делает шаг вперед и невольно останавливается на пороге ванной, залитой таким же тусклым светом, как и весь остальной номер. После обстоятельного и откровенного разговора с Мистик следовало ожидать чего-то такого, но он все равно теряется на несколько долгих секунд. Просто невозможно подготовить себя к подобному зрелищу, даже если знаешь все наперед.

Сидящий на полу в углу просторной ванной комнаты Чарльз выглядит до странности маленьким. Он заметно похудел, под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а лицо слегка припухло от слез. В последний раз Эрик его видел в тот момент, когда ребята забирали Чарльза из разрушенного города. И пусть он не слишком уделял тогда внимание мелочам, но уверен, что после неприлично тесного знакомства с Эн Сабах Нуром Чарльз выглядел куда лучше, чем сейчас.

— Привет?

Эрик все еще стоит в дверях, не совсем понимая, стоит ему подходить или нет. Чарльз на него даже не смотрит. Его пустой взгляд устремлен на стоящее у соседней стены инвалидное кресло, и если бы Эрик не заметил, как медленные вдохи едва приподнимают грудную клетку, то решил бы, что опоздал. Ладно, Чарльз хотя бы жив. Это хорошая новость. Ну а с остальным он попробует как-то справиться. В конце концов, это состояние, хоть и косвенно, но все же вина Эрика. Ха, как будто вообще бывает иначе — каким-то непостижимым образом он всегда является главной причиной страданий Чарльза. Как же это достало.

Выяснив, что пассивное присутствие и слова остаются без внимания, Эрик все же пересекает ванную комнату и опускается на корточки рядом с Чарльзом. Он прикидывает, не испугает ли этот манекен прикосновением, но потом решает, что хуже уже не будет. Наверное. 

На ощупь ладонь Чарльза оказывается неожиданно теплой, а кожа на пальцах — все такой же нежной, какой Эрик ее помнит. Прикосновение вызывает в голове ворох непрошенных воспоминаний, но он от них отмахивается. Не сейчас. Не время.

— Чарльз, — голос Эрика звучит как-то слишком тихо, поэтому он делает вдох и произносит еще раз, но громче: — Чарли.

К его удивлению, манекен пару раз моргает, а потом чуть поворачивает к нему лицо. Его, что, больше никто так не зовет?

— Эрик?

Чарльз с неожиданной силой стискивает его ладонь в ответ и пытается сосредоточить взгляд на обеспокоенном лице. Неужели Мистик была права? Чарльз ждал именно его?

— Я пришел, — Эрик пытается улыбнуться, но получается как-то неуверенно.

— Вижу, — Чарльз чуть кивает, а потом разжимает пальцы и снова переводит взгляд на кресло. — А теперь уходи.

Нет. Не ждал. Вспыхнувшая было робкая надежда тут же сменяется привычной глухой обидой. Он никогда его не ждет. Вот и сейчас явно не рад видеть. Не то, чтобы Эрик пытался делать их немногочисленные встречи приятными, но он же сейчас здесь. Он пришел. В то время как тот же Чарльз раз за разом с легкостью вычеркивал его из своей жизни на кучу лет, а ведь Эрик тоже нередко нуждался в подобной поддержке.

Целую минуту он раздумывает над тем, не исполнить ли ему желание Чарльза. В конце концов забот хватает и без этого, у него еще масса собственных нерешенных проблем. Вот только он знает, что не уйдет — Мистик права, в этих отношениях он всегда будет чувствовать себя виноватым и обиженным, а потому глупо сейчас поддаваться практически привычным эмоциям. Тем более что это все наверняка не закончится до тех пор, пока кто-то из них не заработает обширную амнезию или вовсе не умрет в борьбе за призрачные идеалы. Отличная перспектива.

— Чарли, пойдем в комнату.

Ему совершенно не нравится то, как Чарльз отгородился от мира в самой отдаленной комнатке своего большого номера. Сколько времени он уже сидит на этом месте? Час? День? Неделю? Эрик понятия не имеет, что должен делать, ведь не может же он силой тащить его с собой. Эта мысль заставляет невесело усмехнуться — как было бы здорово каждый раз, когда возникала такая необходимость, просто брать Чарльза за руку и волоком тащить в правильном направлении. Это позволило бы избежать множества проблем. А хотя…

Не увидев никакой реакции на свою последнюю реплику, Эрик быстро оценивает способность Чарльза к сопротивлению, а затем с заметным усилием подхватывает его на руки. Тяжелый, зараза. Поднимать с пола взрослого человека, который ничем не собирается тебе помогать, — не самая приятная задача, особенно в его возрасте. Ну, это мелочи, лишь бы этот манекен не сопротивлялся.

Эрик делает несколько небольших шагов по направлению к выходу из ванной комнаты, когда безжизненно висящий на его руках Чарльз все же подает голос:

— Ну и куда ты меня несешь?

— В кровать, — с трудом отвечает Эрик, продолжая неспешно двигаться по номеру и надеясь на то, что он не уронит свою ношу по дороге. Некрасиво же получится.

— В кровать так в кровать, — Чарльз все же обхватывает его рукой за шею, чуть удобнее распределяя вес, и идти становится легче.

До спальни они добираются без приключений, и это удивительно приятное разнообразие. Эрик осторожно кладет Чарльза поверх покрывала, а затем замирает рядом, не зная, что еще стоит сделать. Укрыть? Накормить? Сказку на ночь почитать? Одно он понимает точно — оставлять в покое человека, который теперь уставился безжизненным взглядом уже в потолок, нельзя.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь?

— Чтобы ты ушел. Но ты же не уйдешь, верно?

— Не уйду, — подтверждает Эрик. Он хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, гнал ли его Чарльз когда-нибудь с подобной настойчивостью, но ничего подобного не припоминает. Обычно тот просит Эрика остаться.

— Может, хотя бы в соседнюю комнату свалишь?

В его голосе теплится едва заметная надежда очень измученного и уставшего человека, но Эрик этим капризам потакать не собирается. Вместо этого он забирается на свободную половину кровати и устраивается рядом.

— Поговори со мной немного, и может быть тогда я оставлю тебя в покое.

Чарльз тяжело вздыхает, всем своим видом демонстрируя вселенскую скорбь, но все же делает над собой усилие, подтягивается на руках и приваливается к спинке кровати. Теперь их плечи разделяет пара дюймов. Это мизерное расстояние кажется Эрику настоящей пропастью.

— О чем ты хочешь поговорить?

Как будто непонятно!

— Что, черт побери, с тобой происходит? — Эрик даже не пытается унять острую вспышку раздражения.

Чарльз снова вздыхает и смотрит на свои скрещенные на животе руки.

— Про это я говорить не хочу.

— Придется.

— Эрик, ты же понимаешь, что я могу заставить тебя уйти отсюда и забыть дорогу назад за пару секунд?

Эрик понимает. Понимает он и кое-что еще.

— Если бы хотел — сделал бы это еще пятнадцать минут назад. Поэтому заканчивай ломаться и отвечай на мои вопросы.

— Никудышный из тебя психоаналитик, — фыркает Чарльз, но тон его теплеет.

Эрик мысленно празднует эту маленькую победу, а потом повторяет свой вопрос уже мягче:

— Что именно из всего случившегося довело тебя до такого состояния?

— Да все, — Чарльз откидывает голову на спинку кровати и снова принимается изучать прячущийся в тени потолок. — Я не смог защитить детей, из-за меня погиб Алекс, школа разрушена до фундамента, а в дополнение ко всему мне все еще кажется, что какая-то часть этого ублюдка осталась в моем разуме, и рано или поздно снова попробует захватить контроль. Я больше себе не доверяю.

К последнему предложению его голос затихает практически до шепота, но Эрику удается расслышать. Он рад, что Чарльз начал говорить. Боялся, что придется провести в уговорах всю ночь, а то и больше, но, видимо, тот просто устал держать все это в себе. А может знал, что Эрик уж точно не будет упрекать в слабости и страхах. Только не он.

— Я не стану тебя разубеждать, да оно никому из нас и не нужно, но насчет школы у меня есть хорошие новости.

Чарльз слегка оживляется и поворачивается лицом к Эрику.

— Какие?

— Мы с Мистик сегодня обсуждали варианты действий. Они смогли раздобыть старые чертежи особняка. Думаю, что мы с этой рыжей девочкой… — Эрик замолкает, пытаясь вспомнить имя.

— С Джин, — великодушно подсказывает Чарльз.

— Да, с ней. В общем, мы с Джин за несколько дней, может, за неделю сможем полностью восстановить здание.

— Решил податься в строители? — Чарльз вредничает, но Эрик видит, что новости его обрадовали, а потому уже даже не злится.

— Угу, раз уж карьера в качестве Всадника Апокалипсиса не сложилась.

Чарльз громко фыркает, а потом все же не выдерживает и тихо смеется. От этого смеха в груди Эрика теплеет.

— Ладно, спасибо. Я в вас верю. Расскажешь потом, как все прошло, и смогли ли дети возобновить учебу.

— А ты возвращаться не планируешь?

— Нет. Зачем? Им без меня будет куда лучше.

А вот это Эрику уже совсем не нравится. Что там говорила Мистик? Подавленность и отсутствие мотивации? Да тут полномасштабная депрессия вырисовывается. Эрик, конечно, не медик, но за свою жизнь успел насмотреться всякого.

— Прекращай. Ты же понимаешь, что несешь полный бред? Они там без тебя и дня не продержатся.

— По моей вине человек умер, — продолжает гнуть свою линию Чарльз. Он с преувеличенным вниманием изучает свои руки, будто они могут открыть ему тайны мироздания.

— А по моей вине умерли тысячи людей. Я же не схожу от этого с ума и не посыпаю голову пеплом.

— Эрик, я не ты. У меня есть совесть.

Ну спасибо, Чарли. Большое тебе спасибо.

— И какой сейчас прок от этой совести? Ты поручился за кучу детей, которым нужен тот, кто будет им помогать, поддерживать и защищать настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. И лучше тебя с этой задачей не справится никто.

Он замолкает, потому что не представляет, что еще может сказать. Успокаивать и утешать других у Эрика никогда не получалось.

— А если пострадает кто-то еще?

— Люди умирают каждый день пачками. И ты с этим ничего не сможешь сделать. Пора бы уже прекратить считать, что ты всемогущий, Чарльз.

Тот горько усмехается и произносит:

— Доктор, а вы точно психоаналитик?

Эрик прикусывает язык, чтобы не огрызнуться в ответ, и призывает на помощь всю свою немногочисленную выдержку.

— Просто прими тот факт, что даже такие безукоризненные люди, как ты, имеют свойство ошибаться.

— Ладно, я подумаю об этом. Мы закончили?

Хочется его хорошенько встряхнуть и потребовать не быть таким идиотом, вот только это точно сделает только хуже. Потому Эрик просто протягивает руку и переплетает их пальцы, но Чарльз внезапно резко вырывает ладонь.

— Ну что еще? Уже и прикоснуться нельзя?

— Прекрати меня жалеть.

— А я начинал? Может, просто соскучился. Когда мы в последний раз могли себе позволить вот так поваляться рядом?

От этих слов Чарльз вдруг как-то съеживается и пытается слиться со спинкой кровати, неловко обхватив себя руками. Он бросает на Эрика короткий взгляд и тут же отворачивается.

— И тебе не противно?

От этого вопроса брови Эрика, кажется, приподнимаются выше лба. Он в своем уме?

— Ты в своем уме? Как мне может быть противно к тебе прикасаться?

— Я, — голос Чарльза опять звучит настолько тихо, что Эрику приходится придвинуться чуть ближе, чтобы расслышать, — я уже не такой привлекательный, как был раньше.

Наверное, этот ответ ему все же померещился. Подобных слов можно было бы ожидать от кого угодно, но от Чарльза? Всех симптомов депрессии Эрик не знает, но начинает подозревать, что подобная неуверенность в себе — один из них. Внезапная удушающая волна вины, от осознания того, во что в итоге превратился яркий и светлый Чарли, чуть было не затапливает сознание Эрика, но ему удается с ней справиться. Он успеет побиться головой о стену позже, а сейчас Чарли нужно спасать. И как можно скорее.

Придвинувшись вплотную, Эрик за подбородок поворачивает его лицо к себе и обхватывает щеки руками.

— Ты всегда был и навсегда останешься для меня самым желанным существом на свете, слышишь? И мне совершенно плевать на то, какие изменения происходят с твоей внешностью. Подозреваю, что и через пятьдесят лет я буду все так же сходить по тебе с ума, понял?

Чарли слушает его, широко распахнув глаз, по щекам скатывается несколько крупных слезинок. Эрик смотрит на них и отстраненно думает, насколько уместно будет слизать эти капли языком, но все же останавливается на более невинном способе и бережно вытирает щеки пальцами.

— Ох, Эрик.

Больше он ничего не говорит, но, наверное, слова уже и не нужны. Эрик медленно тянется к ярким губам, давая Чарли возможность его оттолкнуть, но тот не делает никаких попыток вырваться. Хорошо.

От мягкого и нежного поцелуя в груди все сжимается. И это щемящее ощущение только усиливается от каждого ответного прикосновения языка и губ. Как же с ним хорошо. Как же сладко. Эрик мог бы провести так бесконечное количество времени, просто медленно лаская губы Чарли своими, чувствуя тепло его кожи под пальцами, растворяясь в родном запахе, но тот осторожно отстраняется и снова заглядывает ему в глаза.

— Хочешь?

Эрик не находит в себе сил ответить вслух, просто кивает. Очень хочет. Всегда хочет. Как его вообще можно не хотеть? Чарли ласково проводит пальцами по его лицу, чуть улыбается и снова целует — в этот раз так жадно и искренне, словно не может поверить, что Эрик все еще с ним, все еще принадлежит ему. Будто такие вещи могут измениться со временем. Уж точно не в их случае.

С каждым поцелуем желание только усиливается. Эрик чувствует, как по телу распространяется тепло, пока Чарли пытается избавить его от одежды. Мысли путаются, ускользают, становятся совершенно неважными. Главное, что сейчас они вместе, и не нужно прятаться или куда-то спешить. Та самая передышка, о которой Эрик мог только мечтать. И в самой лучшей компании на свете.

Он старается действовать медленнее, но все равно в какой-то момент не сдерживается и в несколько движений избавляет Чарли от всей одежды. Даже такой исхудавший и уставший, он выглядит лучше всех остальных. Самый замечательный, самый родной.

— Прекращай, — Чарли с трудом переводит дыхание, подставляясь под ласковые прикосновения. — Еще парочка таких комплиментов, и я захлебнусь с сахарном сиропе.

Эрик знает, зачем тот это говорит — его маленький секрет был раскрыт много лет назад, и Чарли никогда не устает пользоваться этой точкой давления. Член начинает болезненно пульсировать, на головке выступает полупрозрачная капля смазки, но Эрик знает, что может получить гораздо больше. Простого чтения мыслей сейчас откровенно мало. Хочется открыться полностью, до самого конца.

— Смазка тут есть? — от собственных мыслей и фантазий голос слегка подрагивает. Эрик точно знает, чего именно ему хочется сейчас больше всего. Знает это и Чарли.

«В тумбочке должна быть. Я не проверял, но мало ли».

Эрик громко стонет от мягкого и такого желанного прикосновения к его разуму. Еще, Чарли, еще.

«Если не найдешь, в ванной был крем для рук».

Наверное, Эрик мог бы кончить, даже если бы Чарли просто зачитывал ему в такой форме список покупок. В ответ на эту мысль тот тихо смеется. Эрик слышит его смех и наяву, и у себя в голове — руки начинают подрагивать.

К счастью, смазка в тумбочке все же находится. Быстро отвинтив крышку, Эрик выдавливает прозрачный гель на пальцы и заводит руку себе за спину. Дыхание у Чарли сбивается, а глаза наполняются почти ненормальным восторгом.

«Ты серьезно? Ох, Эрик».

Вспоминая о необходимости дышать через раз, Эрик проталкивает в себя два пальца, не прекращая выцеловывать на груди Чарли замысловатые рисунки. Сейчас все так хорошо и правильно, что ему даже не хочется отвечать. Да и зачем делать это вслух? Он чувствует, ласковое и теплое прикосновение к мыслям, чувствует ответную дрожь распростертого перед ним тела, чувствует желание Чарли, почти как свое собственное. Почти. А хотелось бы полностью.

«Если я сейчас это сделаю, мы кончим, даже не начав. Потерпи еще немного».

И Эрик покорно терпит, растягивая себя уже тремя пальцами. Его ведет от властных ноток в голосе Чарли, от горящего в голубых глазах желания, от сильных, почти грубых прикосновений этих мягких пальцев. Он никак не может вспомнить, почему они каждый раз так долго ждут, чтобы прикоснуться друг к другу, почувствовать это ослепляющее удовольствие. Какая разница, какие у них планы и цели, если все, что действительно имеет значение, это то, насколько им вместе хорошо?

«Я больше не отпущу тебя на десять лет. Вообще не отпущу».

Эрик хочет улыбнуться в ответ на такое безапелляционное заявление, но получается только громко застонать. Как же он по всему этому скучал! Все, к черту продолжительную растяжку — сил нет и дальше терпеть. Он размазывает смазку по члену Чарли, а затем седлает его неподвижные ноги.

— Удобно?

«Лучше и быть не может».

Чарли мягко улыбается, смотрит на него совершенно счастливым взглядом, и за то, чтобы подобное выражение не сходило с его лица, Эрик готов отдать свою жизнь. Он направляет член в себя и начинает медленно насаживаться на упругую головку, чуть морщась от непривычного ощущения растяжения. Чарли запрокидывает голову и тихо стонет, стискивая его бедра ладонями.

«Ну, поехали».

И на Эрика обрушивается водопад эмоций. Наконец-то. Сколько бы раз они ни занимались сексом, это всегда — как в первый. Ощущения Чарли перекручивают все внутри, заставляют задыхаться, вскрикивать на каждом выдохе, усиливают восприятие даже не вдвое, а, кажется, в тысячу раз. Только в эти моменты Эрик чувствует себя по-настоящему цельным, живым, наполненным до краев. Таким, каким не может быть ни с одним другим человеком или мутантом в этой чертовой Вселенной. Они с Чарли не просто половинки одного целого — единое существо. Кричащее, двигающееся, захлебывающееся вдохами.

Эрик наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать приоткрытые от стонов губы, чувствует, как одна рука любовника до синяков стискивает его бедро, а вторая зарывается в волосы, и окончательно растворяется в водовороте их общих эмоций. Как он мог добровольно от этого отказываться? Зачем? Сейчас Эрик не видит ни единой причины сбегать от Чарли и лелеять свою боль в одиночестве. Рядом с ним боль отступает, прячется где-то очень далеко, а на поверхность выплывают совершенно другие чувства: радость, счастье, бесконечное доверие и принятие. Именно в такие моменты он понимает, что после встречи с Чарли на самом-то деле больше не был по-настоящему один.

«Сейчас?»

Сейчас. Эрик ускоряет движение, выгибаясь от сладких ощущений. Чарли громко стонет, его пальцы то и дело сбиваются с ритма, крепко обхватывая член Эрика, но тот знает, что они в любом случае вот-вот сорвутся в оргазм — для понимания этого телепатом быть не нужно. И в следующую секунду его ослепляет яркая вспышка на внутренней стороне век. Кажется, они кричат в унисон. И хорошо. Так правильно.

Эрик почти с размаху падает на распростертого на кровати любовника, каким-то чудом успев выставить перед собой ладонь, и шумно выдыхает ему в плечо. Он планирует проваляться так по меньшей мере целую вечность, потому что даже думать связно сейчас неспособен. Чарли обнимает его за влажные от пота плечи и принимается медленно поглаживать по волосам.

— Вот так и лежи. Моя кровать — это самое надежное место, которое может удержать тебя от глупостей. И ради спасения мира я готов потесниться.

Усмехнувшись, Эрик чуть поворачивает голову, удобнее устраиваясь на теплом плече. Губы оказываются аккурат напротив тонкой кожи шеи, которую он принимается лениво облизывать. Сейчас Эрик ничего не имеет против подобных методов спасения человечества. Пока Чарли так крепко его обнимает, мир может спать спокойно, а уж со всеми проблемами они разберутся когда-нибудь позже. Не привыкать.


End file.
